We found love
by gleekbk
Summary: Es aquí donde empieza la historia de una chica que, sin quererlo, encuentra el amor con la persona que menos se esperaba y en el momento menos pensado.


Mi nombre es Brittany Susan Pierce, y tengo 16 años. Soy una chica bastante corriente, alegre, pero callada, estudiosa, pero mediocre, que no destaca en nada, ni quiere hacerlo, amiga de todos, y enemiga de nadie, la típica chica que se preocupa por los demás, que les ayuda en todo lo que puede y más, pero que nunca pide ayuda, por mucho que la necesite.

Nunca he tenido novio, y no porque no haya tenido oportunidades. Sí es cierto que me he liado con alguno que otro, pero ninguno de ellos me hacía sentir cómoda. Supongo que pensaba que besando a sapos, encontraría a mi príncipe azul. Aunque nunca llegué a creer en el amor y en los "para siempre".

Lo que no sabía era que el simple hecho de no creer en el amor, no haría que me librara de él. Ni que ese príncipe azul, podría ser una princesa.

Es aquí donde empieza la historia de una chica que, sin quererlo, encuentra el amor con la persona que menos se esperaba y en el momento menos pensado.

Vayamos al inicio de todo.

Un día como cualquier otro, en el que paso horas frente al ordenador, me llegó una nueva notificación: "Santana López te ha seguido" Miré su perfil y recordé que me habían hablado de ella, no demasiado bien. Decidí ignorarla, pero me mencionó y me pareció muy simpática, así que opté por darle el famoso "followback".

Es así como nos conocimos, por una simple red social, de una forma bastante fría.

Una amiga que teníamos en común, Quinn, me dijo que esta chica quería conocerme, no sabía por qué, pero me hizo sonreír.

Pasaban los días, hablábamos de vez en cuando por Twitter, me dijo en varias ocasiones que le gustaría conocerme, pero por motivos que ya no recuerdo, nunca ocurría el momento de encuentro.

Una tarde de febrero, quizás marzo, en la que estaba tranquilamente en la escuela con mis compañeros y amigos del Glee Club, ensayando uno de nuestros números, vi llegar a Quinn junto con una chica morena, la cual al principio no reconocí.

Fue Quinn la que me dijo: "Britt, esta es Santana, ha venido a conocerte".

Me quedé asombrada, gratamente asombrada. ¿Había venido sólo para conocerme a mí? No, seguramente fue Quinn la que le dijo que la acompañara.

"Hola, soy Brittany". Dije tímidamente, y le di un par de besos en las mejillas.

Ella sonrió y dijo: "Lo sé. Encantada".

Me quedé observándola, era realmente guapa. La había visto en fotos y no le hacían ningún favor, era mucho más guapa en persona. No podía parar de mirarle los labios, demasiado carnosos, y su cabello, era precioso.

Ella no paraba de hacerme cumplidos sobre mis ojos, mi nariz, mi sonrisa, y mis pechos. No sabía dónde meterme, la acababa de conocer y me decía todas esas cosas como si nada. Notaba mis mejillas ardiendo y probablemente se estaba riendo de lo ridícula que parecía cuando me hacía ese tipo de comentarios.

Pasadas las horas pude comprobar que era una chica extrovertida y divertida. Además de muy simpática.

No paraba de mirarme, sonreírme, cogerme de la mano y hablarme de cosas que no tenían ni el más mínimo sentido. Parecía algo nerviosa, ya que no paraba quieta ni un momento.

Hice tan buenas migas con ella, que necesitaba verla de nuevo y según me dijo, ella también necesitaba verme a mí.

Pasaron los meses, y se convirtió en una de mis mejores amigas, por no decir la mejor. Siempre estábamos juntas, nos reíamos y discutíamos, sobre todo esto último.

Recuerdo un día que me dijo: "Mírame a los ojos". Cuando lo hice, continuó: "Me intrigas mucho. Sé que no eres como nos muestras a todos, sé que tienes cosas que esconder y sé que no eres tan feliz como haces ver. Por eso quiero conocerte, quiero que te abras y te muestres tal y como eres, conmigo puedes hacerlo."

Me quedé helada, nunca nadie me había dicho algo como eso. Yo sólo me reí y dije: "Eres muy observadora". A lo que respondió: "Contigo sí".

Sam era mi mejor amigo en aquel entonces, aunque tenía dudas en si sentía algo más por él. A finales del 2012, creo recordar que en el mes de octubre, nos conocidos por casualidad, y a principios de 2013, Sam me confesó que estaba enamorado de mí y yo no supe qué responderle. No sentía lo mismo, pero estaba claro que lo que teníamos ambos era algo más fuerte que una simple amistad.

Fue él la primera persona en preocuparse por mí de verdad, en ver más allá de mi físico, a diferencia de todos los demás chicos que sólo se acercaban a mí por ese motivo. Se preocupaba por mí, me ayudaba y me entendía, era la única persona que me conocía realmente, que sabía todos y cada uno de mis problemas y aún así seguía ahí. Cuando se enfadaba conmigo, sufría tanto y me odiaba tanto, que empecé a pensar que estaba enamorada de él.

Pero nunca estuve segura, así que me limitaba a decirle que tenía dudas y no quería estropear nuestra amistad.

Todos mis amigos sabían que algo raro pasaba con Sam, aunque yo dijera por activa y por pasiva que sólo éramos amigos.

Santana también se dio cuenta de esto, así que me dijo que quería conocerlo. No sé por qué motivo, pero al parecer se hicieron amigos, cosa que no me hizo ninguna gracia.

Tenía celos, eso estaba claro, pero no sabía si tenía celos por Sam o por Santana.

Santana cada vez se alejaba más y Sam cada vez se acercaba más. Sam pasó de ser algo más que un amigo, el cual me escuchaba, me apoyaba y me hacía sonreír, a un chico posesivo que se ponía celoso cada vez que un ser viviente se acercaba a mí, se enfadaba por todo lo que decía o hacía, y los problemas con mi familia no ayudaban.

Iba a volverme loca. Mi padre me maltrataba desde que era un embrión, tenía problemas alimenticios, de autolesiones y probablemente una leve depresión no diagnosticada.

Aún así era buena en la escuela y siempre tenía una sonrisa en la cara, por suerte nadie se imaginaba que tuviera ningún tipo de problema.

Sólo Sam lo sabía, y al parecer, Santana lo empezaba a sospechar.

Un día que estaba demasiado depresiva porque Sam se había enfadado, de nuevo, conmigo, Santana vino a consolarme. Me preguntó qué me pasaba y tras una pequeña charla, me hizo sentir mucho mejor.

Todos nuestros amigos nos hacían bromas diciendo que acabaríamos juntas, yo me reía ante esos comentarios ya que los veía disparatados, ¿cómo iba a estar una chica como Santana con alguien como yo? Según había escuchado, le gustaban los chicos, tenía un poco de fama respecto a eso y aunque yo había estado con algún chico, no tenía ni la más mínima idea sobre relaciones amorosas. Ella sólo se reía y se sonrojaba un poco, cosa que me parecía de lo más adorable.

Sam seguía ahí, encima de mí cada día y cada noche, me encantaba estar con él y hablar con él, pero el 99% de nuestras conversaciones acababan en discusión y yo llorando sobre la almohada.

Terminé el curso con buenas notas, aunque bastante mejorables. Aún así, lo termine contenta y ansiosa por disfrutar de mi libertad.

Fue así como pasó el invierno y llegó el verano.


End file.
